wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The saviors prophecy
Information I am selling this fanfiction to someone else. If your interested in buying this fanfiction, let me know on my message wall Prologue It was taking him forever... again. Glory sighed. "Is everything alright, your majesty?" Liana called from her right. "I'm just... worried." Glory responded. "More nightwings are being born with teardrop scales next to their eye, and none of the nightwings from the island have any scales like that." Glory sighed again. "Your majesty, I'm sure Deathbringer... that is his name right? Nevermind. He'll be back with that scroll, I'm sure of it." Jambu called from behind Glory. "Speaking of Deathbringer," Deathbringer said as he entered the room. "yes, I'm fine. And, yes I have the scroll." "Give it here!" Glory demanded. Deathbringer, without a care in the world, tossed Glory the scroll. "Interesting..." Glory began, "It's a prophecy. How long ago was this written?" "It was written by, as far as I know, the last true nightwing prophet. Her name was Newmoon. She wrote that over two thousand years ago." "You know when this was actually written. Don't you." "Okay, okay. It was written two thousand, three hundred and seventy eight years, three months, and thirteen days from today." Glory was gaping at Deathbringer. "Three moons..." Glory said re-reading the scroll. The next true Nightwing shall be born Two thousand, three hundred and seventy years from today. ''"Deathbringer." Glory began, firmly, "Please summon Secretkeeper and Moonwatcher here as soon as possible." Chapter 1 "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Supernova whined. "I know I'm not supposed to tell prophecies in front of other dragons, it just kinda spilled out." ''Likely story Deathbringer thought, making Supernova flinch. "Um... You were in in..." Supernova whispered from behind Deathbringer. "I'm... in it?" Deathbringer said, stunned. "Erm... Let's go see Queen Glory. "Of the dragonets who lived a fake destiny all had found love, and love shall cure a deadly disease spreading from one dragon to another Save then, the bringer of death, a tide that rips through the ocean, a dragon who brings peril wherever she goes, a false prophet, and the tamer of scavengers must do." Glory looked impressed at this prophecy. "Well, she wasn't kidding when she said you were in the prophecy." Glory teased, but Deathbringer wasn't in the mood. Deathbringer wasn't going to admit it, especially with Glory around, but he had a great fear of being in a prophecy. "This isn't like you." Glory whispered into deathbringer's ear. "Is something wrong?" "O-of course not!" Deathbringer mused. Glory was gaining a mixed color set of "amused" and "worried" Deathbringer shifted his gaze from glory to supernova. "Erm-- Should we contact Sunny and the others in jade mountain to get them to contact the dragons in the prophecy?" Deathbringer asked. "Yes," Glory replied. "Lotus Flower, I need you to send a message." Chapter 2 "Finally!" Glory said. "They've arrived. Deathy, you may remember some of these dragons from the day we fulfilled our fake prophecy." Deathbringer was shaking, but at least he was making himself look brave and heroic. The first to land was Fatespeaker, who looked grim. "What's happening?" Fatespeaker asked happily, despite her rueful expression. "I know you miss Starflight Fatespeaker, but, let's wait for the others to land before I tell you." Glory told Fatespeaker, who let out a sigh. The next dragon to land Deathbringer remembered from the day the dragonets brought an end to the war. He was a seawing, and he bowed the moment he landed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Glory" The dragon said. "Hello, Riptide." Glory said. "There are urgent matters we need to discuss, but I'd prefer if we'd wait so I can tell everyone all at once." The next dragon to land looked a freakily a lot like Blister, except for the fact this dragon was a boy, and he had a scavenger on his shoulder. Deathbringer hesitated. He remembered seeing this dragon, but he didn't have time to talk with this dragon after the conundrum with the dragonbite vipers was over with. There was an awkward silence. "This is so awkward." Fatespeaker said out of nowhere. "It really is." the sandwing mused. Then peril came hurdling into the lake nearby. When she resurfaced She asked shyly, "Glory, why'd you send us here! I just don't understand and I could destroy this pretty place in an instant and---" "Yes, I know." Glory sighed. "Listen, you know that prophecies and fake, right." "Yes." Smolder and Riptide said together, as fatespeaker cheered, "I have visions all the time!" Glory rolled her eyes, then continued talking. "Well, I've discovered that some nightwings are getting their powers back, so there are some new prophecies... That are in fact true." "AHA!" Fatespeaker yelled, looking as though she might cry, "I knew my visions were real! I knew it, everyone thought I was crazy but I wasn't! This is the best news ever!" Glory looked down, but before she could say it, Deathbringer explained, "Actually, no you don't." "But glory just said--" "Nightwings that do indeed have powers, we've noticed, have teardrop scales next to their eyes. So neither me or you have the lost powers." Fatespeaker looked as though she'd just seen a ghost. "I-I-I... Why does the world have to be so unfair!" Fatespeaker looked down, actually beginning to cry, but Deathbringer noticed something. Huh. She appears to have a teardrop scale next to one of her eyes, but not next to the other. Could this mean that she has powers, or does not have powers? Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (EpicKieren66)